mourncrestfandomcom-20200213-history
Limeland
Limeland is a nation and a major power in the Mourncrestian universe. History Limeland was one of the first non-nomadic civilizations that appeared after the event that destroyed all prior civilizations. They ignored the technology that they could've looted and restored in favor of creating their own inventions like stone tools. Because of this, they got a head start in farming (as most lootable technologies the other nomads obtained were war-related) and quickly created a social hierarchy with the First King owning each farm in a communist-like manner. The food farmed, ranging from meat to wheat, was used as a primitive currency, quickly being replaced by paper money after they reinvented it. Over time, the population of the small Limeland grew quickly in comparison to the nomadic people surrounding them. This was partly due to the nearby nomads giving up their ways and agreeing to assimilate to the Limelandian language and culture in exchange for reliable food. To defend their growing borders and settlements from hostiles, the people set up primitive factory-like complexes quickly producing stone and wooden weaponry. Since the Limelandians could create and provide their own weapons and tools, they no longer needed to loot from waning supplies scattered throughout the ruins of the previous world. This gave them an advantage as their large armies could all be armed and standardized. As the nation grew more and more with little competition, they found themselves in the middle of a booming economy, and could afford to divert their attention to arts and sciences, beginning to resemble a modern society again. With the death of the first king (old age) came the second king who spent huge amounts of money on exploration, producing increasingly large amounts of ships and military units intended to be able to survive long periods away from home. The second king also diverted tons of money into industry and sciences. Due to this, their stone tools could be upgraded to iron tools and goods could be moved further and more reliably. Due to their huge leaps forward in science in relative to the rest of the nearby world, and their fervent exploration, they found nearby primitive civilizations. The Limelandians found themselves growing even richer by raiding their neighbors like vikings, eventually even absorbing them into their empire. They took swaths of land, adding to their power and wealth at an alarming and exponential rate. Though they sailed across to the Americas, they had yet to lay foot in Asia due to fear of beings such as dragons. Due to all the lands taken and cultures absorbed, the second king was assassinated by an extremist rebel. Not much is known about him as the king's advisers destroyed all records of him, making him unknown to society. Instead, their records say that their king died of a severe illness (which is not elaborated on). The second kings young and sole son, Laylen, would be forced to take the throne at a mere 15. Despite young, he ruled with experience as he was raised with games like chess and with the king's advisers teaching him tons upon tons of things about the world. He was just as qualified as any other king, despite sometimes more impulsive and emotional. He ruled more ruthlessly than before, swiftly putting down any rebels. Though, with territories all over the world, it was impossible for the original capital of Limeland to keep all of it under their control. As more and more civilizations began settling land, the competition on their borders became much more aggressive. As a result, Limeland began to decline. The decline was slowed drastically due to Laylen's skilled leadership, but it simply couldn't keep up with all the revolts on the fringes of the empire. Over time, Limeland shrunk back down to about half of it's peak size, though it still holds most of Europe and some land on every single continent. Upon meeting Mourncrest, Laylen was frightened by their leaps forward in technology, easily outclassing their iron legions. To secure safety from them, he offered an alliance to the young Mourncrest, one which they accepted. The alliance stands today, though shaky and distrustfully. Culture Limeland tends to act more communist and fascist, as the government owns most land and business, and silences dissent and criticism often with force and sudden disappearances of people deemed 'rebels'. Though this may sound bad at first, compared to other cultures, this is actually rather appealing because at least you won't get killed for some silly suicide terrorist mission. They have a strong distaste to magic, considering it taboo. Though near the fringes of its borders, it is practiced without hardly any law enforcement because the armies are more concerned with larger problems like active rebellions. This sometimes puts them at odds with certain neighbors, seeing them as people who practice what looks like 'voodoo rituals'. This same treatment is given to nonhuman races and cultures, though they have learned to be more accepting to people like Mourncrestians. They were given the name "Limeland" because when foreign cultures traded with them during their nomadic period, the Limelandians really seemed to like limes and other citrus fruits. This was because they didn't know they existed so they were entirely new foods to them, and they immediately saw the health benefits of them. The people and the government see war and expansion was a simple way of life, and that constant war is best for the economy as it provides jobs for the workers in production complexes as well as a constant demand for new innovation and military sciences. (Whether or not this is actually a positive benefit for them is up to debate, though don't mention it near the government.) The citizens are mostly employed as either farmers or people who work in production complexes. Limelandian food is rated some of the best cuisine in the world as they lack the technology associated with mass processed foods. They are known for their cow meats in particular, and certain people from Limeland move all over the world to sell their secret recipes to foreigners that want a taste. (usually the less open-minded ones stay home though, and curse at the ones that try to share with the undesirables.) Politics Limeland's only ally is Mourncrest. Though, Limeland tends to stay out of Mourncrest's wars as Mourncrest is seen as a potential future threat and it doesn't want to get involved with even more radicalist enemies like the Mingxi. As stated earlier, Limeland takes a strong distaste to cultures that actively practice (or even allow) magic, and nonhuman cultures. If your nation applies to both categories at once, expect them to have your demise plotted in secret. Limeland follows a policy of getting in neighbor's affairs to try and weaken them or turn them against each other, making their job of expansion much easier. This strategy doesn't tend to work too well against advanced or pacifist nations as they tend to see through it, or not find the reasons Limeland provided sufficient enough to justify unneeded costly war. Category:Nations